This invention relates, generally, to a restraining device for a pet leash, more particular, to a restraining device for use with a retractable pet leash that allows the user to manually control a pet without injury.
Pet owners commonly restrain their pets using leashes. For example, the typical leash includes an elongated strap or cord having a loop or handle for grasping by the pet owner and a clasp that attaches the leash to the pet""s collar. One common type of leash is the retractable leash having a handle consisting of a housing having a spring-driven mechanism that draws the leash, for example, a braided nylon cord, into the housing for shortening the leash cord and for storing the leash cord when the leash is not in use. Such leashes, for example, as disclosed in utility U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,504 and design U.S. Pat. No. 392,429, can provide effective means of restraining a pet during simple xe2x80x9cwalksxe2x80x9d or during training.
However, even when a pet is restrained by a pet owner using a leash, an unruly or an excited pet can often be difficult for a pet owner to handle. Even moderately sized excited pets can be difficult to control with a conventional leash having a single loop or handle by which the pet owner can grasp the leash. For this reason, many multi-handle leashes have been developed, for example, those disclosed in utility U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,332,398; 5,363,810; 5,732,661; and 6,223,694 B1 and in design patents Des. U.S. Pat. Nos. 388,558 and D454,670 S. However, these multi-handle designs do not address the problem of handling an unruly pet restrained by a retractable leash. Utility U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,851 B1 and design U.S. Pat. No. D460,582 S disclose a gripping device for a strap-type leash that can be useful in restraining a pet. However, this gripping device cannot be used for a cord-type leash, nor is this gripping device applicable to a retractable leash.
In addition, a leash of any kind attached to an excited or frighten animal can cause injury to the pet owner, to the pet, or even to a person unwittingly standing nearby. The rapid movement of a leash attached to an excited animal can cause cuts, scrapes, bums, lacerations, and even amputations. Though the potential for injury is present for all types of leashes, the potential for injury can become even more acute when the leash comprises a thin cord-type leash, for example, the kind typically used in retractable leashes. In extreme cases, a cord-type leash attached to an excited pet can be very dangerous. In fact, there are documented cases where cord-type leashes have severed the fingers of the pet owner when their pet bolted toward another pet, a wild animal, or a person familiar to the pet.
Aspects of the present invention overcome these and other disadvantages of the prior art means of restraining animals.
One aspect of the present invention is a restraint-assisting handle for a retractable leash, the retractable leash having an elongated cord and a housing for storing the elongated cord, the restraint-assisting handle including an elongated element having a first end, a second end, and means for engaging the elongated cord as the elongated cord extends from and retracts to the housing of the retractable leash. In one aspect of the invention, the elongated element may further comprise an elongated channel, for example, an internal channel, extending from the first end to the second end. The elongated element may further comprise means for attaching the elongated element to the housing of the retractable leash.
Another aspect of the invention is an animal restraint assembly including: a retractable leash having an elongated cord and a housing for storing the elongated cord; and an elongated element having means for engaging the elongated cord as the elongated cord extends from and retracts into the housing of the retractable leash. In one aspect of the invention, the elongated element may further comprise an elongated channel extending from the first end to the second end. In one aspect of the invention, the means for engaging the elongated cord comprises means for slidably engaging the elongated cord. In another aspect of the invention, the elongated element may further comprise means for attaching the elongated element to the housing of the retractable leash.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of restraining an animal, the method including: providing a retractable leash having an elongated cord, a housing for storing the elongated cord, and a handle; the elongated cord having a first end comprising a means for attaching the elongated cord to the animal and a second end attached to the retractable leash; mounting an elongated element to the elongated cord; attaching the first end of the elongated cord to the animal; and restraining the animal by grasping the handle of the retractable leash in one hand and the elongated element in the other hand.
Thus, aspects of the present invention provide improved devices and methods for restraining animals, for example, pets. Aspects of the present invention minimize the potential for injuring the pet owner or animal handler by providing restraint-assisting handles that permit the user to restrain the animal with two hands. Though aspects of the present invention are amenable to use with any type of leash, certain aspects of the present invention are especially useful for retractable leashes.